


happy winter star, vitya

by vityenka



Series: stardew valley!!! on ice [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Stardew Valley, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, holiday fluff, viktor celebrates his first feast of the winter star!!!!!, yuuri celebrates viktor's existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityenka/pseuds/vityenka
Summary: Yuuri smiles back, shy. “I’m excited to give you your gift.”“You got me a gift?” Viktor squeals, clutching his notebook to his chest. “Can you give me a hint? Wait! Don’t! I love surprises. Oh, Yuuri, I’m so excited!” he quickly flips the notebook open and scribbles in under the twenty-fifth: Exchange presents with Yuuri~
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya & Victor Nikiforov
Series: stardew valley!!! on ice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	happy winter star, vitya

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to the stardew universe!!! i'm going to try to write fics based on holidays and such within this universe, and hopefully just expand more on it! i love it a lot. please enjoy some good old fluff! i wrote this in like, an hour, so i hope it's good! let me know what you think in the comments!!!! much love!!!!

“Your birthday falls on the Feast of the Winter Star,” notes Yuuri as he fills in the winter calendar. It’s hung in the window of the Katsuki shop, decorated with little faces of birthdays and holidays. Next to the shimmering depiction of the winter star, sits a cartoon version of Viktor, all heart-shaped smiles and fluffy hair. 

Viktor looks up from his planner, where he had been marking harvest dates. “Oh, I suppose it does,” he taps his chin and scribbles in another thought, chicken-scratch cryllic filling the page. “We don’t really celebrate it in Piter, though. At least, not this early on.” 

“When did you celebrate it?” 

“January, though my family didn’t celebrate.” He smiles over at Yuuri. “I know the Winter Star isn’t technically religious, so I’m not opposed to partaking.” 

Yuuri smiles back, shy. “I’m excited to give you your gift.” 

“You got me a gift?” Viktor squeals, clutching his notebook to his chest. “Can you give me a hint? Wait! Don’t! I love surprises. Oh, Yuuri, I’m so excited!” he quickly flips the notebook open and scribbles in under the twenty-fifth:  _ Exchange presents with Yuuri~ _

Yuuri laughs and kisses him on the cheek. “Go bother Yura. I have to finish this before the triplets’ lesson.” Viktor cups his face in his hands and draws him into a deeper kiss. 

“I’ll miss you,” he promises, hand over his heart.

In return, Yuuri presses his own hand to his heart. 

———————

The twenty-fifth creeps up on Hasetsu. Makkachin has left puddles of melted snow all over the house, flopping in front of the fire and snoring away. Yuuri kisses Viktor’s bare shoulder as weak sunlight filters in through the arched window, spilling across the floor. The wood stove in their bedroom burns bright, blocking any cold from coming in. 

“Good morning,” whispers Yuuri, brushing a stray silver strand out of Viktor’s face. “Happy birthday, love.” Viktor grins, eyes half-lidded. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, pulling Yuuri towards him for a kiss. 

Yuuri pushes away after a moment. “You have morning breath,” he teases, placing a hand over Viktor’s mouth. “Go brush and then come back.” He leans in, breath ghosting over Viktor’s lips. “We can celebrate properly, then.” 

———————

  
  


A week ago, Viktor had received a letter from Yakov detailing the person he was giving a gift to, with veiled warnings to keep it Top Secret. Surprisingly, he was given Lilia as his charge and had set to work on finding the perfect gift, enlisting the help of Yuuri and Minako. 

By the time the Feast has come, Viktor thinks he’s found the perfect gift. In his limited explorations of the mines, he had come across a ring. Inlaid with ruby, it shines bright during even the darkest of nights, where the stars and moon cannot be seen. Lilia is known to explore the mines, and when Viktor had taken it to Otabek Altin, the leader of the Adventurer’s Guild, Otabek had proclaimed it a true artifact, one that even the most experienced explorers would kill for. 

On the twenty-fifth, he wraps it carefully in shiny silver paper, tying it with a ruby-red bow. Viktor and Yuuri walk hand-in-hand, Makkachin trotting behind, to the town. In the center is the large pine, decorated with sparkling lights and ornaments. Atop is the hallowed Winter Star, its glow illuminating the entire town square. 

As a child, Viktor’s family declined to celebrate any religious holidays during this time of year. Instead, his babka and dedka made challah, borscht and blintzes, plied the children with sweets and watched old movies as the snow fell outside their dacha. Viktor has only ever seen the Winter Star in movies, and occasionally in Piter’s Winter Star market during the years he felt like attending. Now, it sits beautifully perched atop the pine tree, winking up at the starry night as Hasetsu’s citizens gather their gifts and food below. Viktor and Yuuri place their presents side-by-side, then go to collect some eggnog from Christophe’s display. 

Viktor’s breath fogs in front of his face, and Yuuri’s glasses are misty from the temperature. Viktor takes a delicate sip of eggnog, his throat burning from the alcohol, and slips his hand into Yuuri’s. Their gloved palms press together as they watch the triplets run circles around the tree, shouting and laughing. 

“Yuuri,” begins Viktor, eggnog still settling on his tongue, “How does your family worship?” Yuuri startles beside him, but shrugs. 

“My parents have the shrine of Yoba set up in our home.” He glances over at the tree where a small ornament, the symbol of Yoba, hangs among the others. “We never really were very religious, though my father will give thanks each night. Mari hasn’t ever really cared about it, and neither have I.” He smiles, a small thing. “I think I like the idea of Yoba, though. It’s a worshipping of the earth, and I think that that’s always been important to me.” 

Viktor nods, though he doesn’t much feel that same pull as Yuuri seems to. “That’s lovely,” he says, instead. “I’m glad you have that.” He squeezes Yuuri’s hand, and kisses his knuckles. Yuuri presses their shoulders together, and they settle in to wait for the unboxing. 

It’s another half hour until Yakov calls the town together. One by one, he calls out the names of townsfolk to come collect their gift, and one by one the gift-givers come forth. When it’s Lilia’s turn, Viktor waits with bated breath as she turns the delicate box over in her hands. Upon opening, the ring burns so bright some have to shield their eyes. Then, it fades to a dull glimmer, and Lilia lifts it from the casing. 

“It’s a glow ring,” Lilia murmurs, rubbing her finger along the gold band. Viktor steps forward then, and smiles sheepishly. 

“I hope you like it, Ms. Baranovskaya. I know your love for the mines runs deep, and so when I found this in the caverns I immediately knew it had to go to you.” Lilia steps forward then, and hugs him. 

She takes a breath. “I have been looking for something like this for many years. Thank you, Vitya.” 

When Viktor returns to Yuuri’s side, Yuuri grips his hand tightly and smiles at him, eyes soft. “That was really kind, Viktor.” 

“Please call me Vitya, Yuuri.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s jaw. “It would make me so happy.”

“Of course, Vitya. Now, I think it’s your turn.” Viktor looks over to where Yakov is waiting expectantly and steps forward himself. Yakov hands him the gift Yuuri placed under the tree, wrapped in a deep maroon with a silver bow, matching the gift Viktor gave Lilia in its color-scheme. When Viktor looks over at Yuuri curiously, the other man’s cheeks are bright red, eyes wide and nervous. Viktor undoes the bow gently, pocketing it. He opens the paper and startles. 

It’s a ring box. Only, it’s not the simple white one Viktor had found to place Lilia’s in. No, this one is wooden and looks hand-carved, smooth edges and wood grain running beautifully through it. “Viktor,” Yuuri murmurs. He’s stepped to where Viktor is standing, staring at the box. He pries it from Viktor’s fingers gently and takes a breath. “I hope you’ll let me open it for you?” Viktor nods. 

Yuuri opens the box and inside are two simple, gold bands.  _ Wedding bands,  _ Viktor’s brain screeches. He watches Yuuri take one from the box. Engraved is half a snowflake, and its other half is engraved on the other band. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, loud enough for the gathered townsfolk to hear; they’re listening with bated breath, clutching at each other. “I know it may be soon, but—”

“Yes! I do!” Viktor cries, thrusting his hand out at Yuuri, waiting for him to place the ring on it. Yuuri laughs, eyes wet. 

“You have to let me finish!” 

“Fine, fine! Hurry!” 

“ _ As I was saying,  _ I know it’s soon, but I have grown to know you and love you in ways I never thought I could know or love anyone, Viktor.” Yuuri’s hands are shaking, and Viktor reaches out and steadies them with his own. “I want to hold onto you. So will you let me? Will you marry me?” 

Viktor nods, tearing spilling over onto his cheeks as Yuuri slides the band onto his finger. He takes the other out of the box, and as Viktor slips it onto Yuuri’s, the crowd erupts into cheers. 

Yuuri kisses him, then, and between them, whispers, “Happy Winter Star, Vitya.” 

**Author's Note:**

> how did you like it???? viktor's gift to yuuri is given to him back at the farmhouse, and it's a poodle matroyshka doll that yakov helped viktor carve. adorable, right? i also wanted to write a fic about how yuuri and viktor got engaged. i know in stardew you give a mermaid pendant to your intended, but i think yuuri would have gone with rings anyway. also i forgot, lol. 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments! they make my heart go thump. if you wanna talk to me on twitter, my handle is @/pplikeppl !!! see you next level! or next fic!


End file.
